familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Thorpe (c1802-1858)
}} James was a stonemason by trade. He also turned his hand to farming, and in the last years of his life also worked as a carrier. He trained his eldest child, John George, to be a stonemason. James, an Irish boy, married an Irish girl in Paisley, Renfrewshire, Scotland in 1823 and his first 2 children were born there. Then he moved with his family to Ireland where his 2nd child Mary was baptised and his next 3 children were born. The 1st of these 3 was born in Londonderry, Northern Ireland, and the last 2 of these were born in his hometown of Moville Uper, Donegal. In 1837 James Thorpe travelled to New South Wales with his wife and 5 children aboard the "Adam Lodge" from Londonderry in Ireland. He was shown on the passenger list as JOHN Thorpe, 32, stonemason. His wife is shown as Jane Thorpe. It is recorded that they could both read and write. The 5 children, John George, Mary, Ann Jane, Elizabeth and Catherine, were unnamed. The passage for the family was paid in a bid to bring men with trades to the colony of New South Wales. The advertisement placed by Royal Naval Surgeon Alick Osborne, as agent for the New South Wales Government, to recruit married tradesmen for the voyage offered "A Free Passage to 100 Respectable Mechanics, with their Wives and Children"...(None of whom are to exceed 30 years of age). Mechanics of sober, industrious, steady habits will be guaranteed employment at, say five shillings per day, for one year after their landing in the colony and nothing deducted on account of their passage. They will be victualled (on the voyage out) by the Government and bedding will be provided. Separate sleeping apartments will be arranged for the males and females, to prevent that indelicacy which would accrue from a promiscuous multitude of males and females sleeping in one place." The promoters were requiring 25 stonemasons for the voyage, but only managed to recruit 16. In the end only 63 tradesman were recruited, and then farm labourers were also accepted to bring the number of men to 84 of whom 83 were married. These 83 married couples travelled with their 209 children, 1 single male, 20 single women, 2 other unaccompanied married women, and a Presbyterian minister. Details for each family recorded on the passenger list included the names and ages of the parents, the occupation of the father, and the number of children. Children's names and ages were not recorded. On the voyage out 8 babies were born, 22 children died, and 5 adults died being 2 of the wives, the single male, and the 2 other unaccompanied married women. "Certificates from the Rectors of Parishes and other resident gentlemen relative to the character and qualification of applicants will be required, stating the names and ages of their families; and the strictest inquiry as well as personal inspections of the Agent will be necessary before the parties are received." On the terms of the advertisement James Boggs, at over 30 years of age, was ineligible to apply. Osborne, however, was having difficulty meeting the quota of 100 married tradesman, let alone 100 married tradesmen under the age of 30. Osborne requested several times for the 'under 30 year rule' to be varied, and on 19 January 1837 he received a reply from Lord Grey that he could vary the age by one to two years. Osbourne, who from previous experience on the "Lady McNaghton" was of the opinion that the age restrictions were not helpful and that older men would also make an excellent contribution to the colony of New South Wales, ignored the age requirements in any case. James was then eligible to immigrate with his family. His age is shown as 32, which agrees with his baptism record, but his death record suggests that he may have been as much as two years older. Why James is shown as John on the passenger list for the "Adam Lodge" is unknown. He is shown as James in most other records, but is shown as Thomas on the 1838 birth registration for Alexander, his first child born in New South Wales. When he died he was known as Thorpe. James settled with his family in the Maitland area. His home was located at Stoney Creek near the Ravenfield Sandstine Quarry allowing him to continue in his trade as a stonemason. He also farmed. In the "Maitland Mercury" in 1855 he ran the following advertisement: :Mr James Thorpe was selling 50 head of fine Milking Cows and some horses by auction at his home "RAVENSFIELD HOUSE" James died on 2 January 1858 when he was away from home. He was only known by his surname by the people he associated with on this trip. An inquest was held at Murrundi and his death was registered as Unknown Male Thorpe. His death certificate describes him as a teamster, and newspaper accounts as a carrier. These words were interchangeable for drivers of bullock wagons. He died while a passenger on the mail coach from Tamworth to Maitland. He was known to be sickly on this trip. He died quietly while enjoying a cup of tea, and then bitting convulsively onto a spoon. He is buried at Campbells Hill Cemetery at Maitland. James shares a grave with his wife, his son Alexander, and his grandson, Alexander's son, Clarence James. James's gravestone, erected by his family, states that he was 55 years of age when he died on 2 January 1858. If this is correct he was born in about 1802. His 1804 baptism record, however, suggests that he may have been younger. When his wife died in 1877 it was recorded that they had 3 living sons, 7 living daughters, and 2 deceased daughters, or 12 children in total, all unnamed. 5 of the children are recorded as having been onboard the "Adam Lofdge" in 1837. The names of the 5 children aboard the "Adam Lodge" and 4 of the children born in NSW can be ascertained from supporting documents. The name of the unknown living daughter born in NSW may have been Rebecca as this name has been retained in family lore. The names of the 2 deceased daughters, who probably died in infancy, and whether they were born overseas or in NSW has not been discovered. __SHOWFACTBOX__